Spot and his Sparking Diamond
by Sweet'A
Summary: Note:::: I do NOT own any of the characters, songs, or titles in all of my stories! I do, however, own Angel McGill.) Angel McGill comes to Manhattan but soon finds a true love in Brooklyn. In the end... will Spot be able to save her?
1. In the Begining Meeting Spot

Spot and his Sparkling Diamond  
  
I hope ya'll like my new story.... Please read and review and tell me what you think!!!!!! –Evil Goil  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A bright and beautiful day in Queens and the day for Angel McGill to finally leave home and venture out into the real world. Although she didn't plan to go very far. Her best friend in the whole world lived in Manhattan and planed to stay with him. And to earn her keep at what he called a "lodging house", she had to become a person who sells newspapers called a "newsie". As she packed the last of her things, she picked up the photo of her family. Her mother Ann, her father Fred, her brother Michael, and her three sisters May, Elizabeth, and Grace. Angel was the youngest of the four. She put the photo in the top compartment of her suitcase and shut it. When she walked out of her room, her family was standing in line in the hall next to the door. She went up and hugged her mother first.  
  
"Promise me you'll come back and visit soon!"  
  
"I promise Mamma."  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be lonely around this old shack from now on!"  
  
"Yeah Dad, now that you don't have me to yell at anymore!"  
  
He laughed and pulled her into a hug.  
  
After hugging her three sisters, she finally came to her brother whom she adored. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Now that you're going out into the world.... The three pointers for you are...."  
  
"Don't smoke, don't drink, and don't gamble." "Michael, you've told me that practically every day since I was born!" "It's well packed in my mind!"  
  
"I just thought I'd remind you before you left." "Now don't do anything you would regret later in life, ok?"  
  
"Ok Michael, I will."  
  
"You silly girl!" he said as he hugged her.  
  
"I love you, Angel."  
  
"I love you to, Michael.  
  
On her way to the Manhattan Lodging House, two men stopped her.  
  
"Doin' anything tanite, tootsie?"  
  
"Yeah.... We's lookin' fer someone to join us in some fun."  
  
"Well find someone else because I'm not interested in a bunch of black- clothed bastards."  
  
"Ohhh.... What a mouth you have missy!"  
  
"I'd shut it if I were you."  
  
"Why, you can't do anything to me!"  
  
"Wanna make a bet?"  
  
Just as he raised his hand to slap her across the face, a voice from behind him yelled "Hey!"  
  
"Well if it ain't Spot Conlon!"  
  
"Oscar, Morris, are you two womanizers even allowed in me territry?"  
  
"Last time we checked, Brooklyn didn't belong to an asshole."  
  
"Oscar, I'm jist gonna pretend I didn't heah that." "Now get moovin' on outa here, foah it gets bloody." "You wouldn't want your face all banged up for some a' the women you sleep with down at the local whore houses, would ya?"  
  
"That's what I thought!"  
  
He turned and looked at the girl he had just saved. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The prettiest he's ever seen in his life! She stood about two inches shorter than him and was scared to death.  
  
"Scuse me miss... are you awlright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, what about you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, they know if they deal wit me, they deal wit the rest of da Brooklyn Newsies!"  
  
"You are a newsie?"  
  
"Yea, I'm da leadah of the Brooklyn Newsies."  
  
"By the way miss, my name is...."  
  
"Spot Conlon, I know."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Race talks about you all the time."  
  
"Race?" "As in Racetrack Higgins?"  
  
"Yea, that's him."  
  
"How do youse know him?"  
  
"I've been writing to him ever since I was like five."  
  
"Aw.... I get yer point now."  
  
"So.... Is he da reason you are heah?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going over to his place."  
  
"You mean da lodgin' house?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll walk you over dere if ya want me ta, miss."  
  
"Oh.... No thank you.... Although you are awfully generous!"  
  
"Naw.... I insist.... Besides, ya never know, you could get mugged on dese foul streets!"  
  
She laughed but said, "Alright, if you insist!"  
  
"By the way miss.... I never did catch yer name."  
  
"It's Angel, Angel McGill." 


	2. One Night of Fun

Chapter 2  
  
When they reached the Manhattan Lodging House, Angel pulled a dollar bill out of her purse.  
  
"I want to pay you for saving me, Mr. Conlon."  
  
"No Angel, da only pay you can give me is a visit down to the Brooklyn Docks once ya get all settled in an' everythin'."  
  
"Alright Spot, I will."  
  
When Angel knocked on the door, a man with glasses on opened it up.  
  
"Is Racetrack here?"  
  
"Uh.... Yeah he is."  
  
"RACETRACK, DERE'S SOME BROAD ERE' TA SEE YA!!!!"  
  
"BRING HER UP, SPECS!!!!"  
  
"Cmon goily."  
  
"I have a name you know."  
  
"What might it be?"  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Nice name, I'm Specs."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Specs."  
  
We walked to the upstairs bunkroom and there he was, Racetrack. I dropped my things and ran to him. As we hugged, he picked me up and twirled me around in circles.  
  
"Oh Race.... It's been so long!"  
  
"I can only say the same, Angel!"  
  
"Why'd it take ya so long to get ere'.... Angel?"  
  
"I ran into.... Oh what's their names.... Oscar and Morris.... Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Oh god.... They didn't do nothin' to ya, did they?"  
  
"They would have.... But this one man saved me!" "He's the one you always talked about in your letters."  
  
"Spot?" "Spot Conlon?"  
  
"Yes, that's him!"  
  
"I owe him one for lookin' out fer ya."  
  
"I tried to pay him but he said the only thing I could pay him was a visit when I got settled down."  
  
"Geeze, that doesn't sound like Spot!" "Usually he's take the money!"  
  
"Besides his looks, he acted like a real gentleman."  
  
"Wow, that doesn't sound like Spot at all!"  
  
Angel laughed.  
  
"You guys got plumbing in here too!!!" "Wow I'm impressed!"  
  
Angel walked over to Race's bed and saw an awful mess around his area. He had already smoked cigars, garbage, and clothes all around his bed and even on his bed.  
  
When Race came back out, he saw Angel picking up the cigars and garbge.  
  
"Geeze Race, were you born in a born in a barn?!"  
  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
  
Angel fell on his bed and started to laugh uncontrollably. She laughed so hard she started to cry.  
  
"That was hilarious.... Race!"  
  
"Thank you.... Thank you!"  
  
"Hey Angel, it's pokah night tonight, are you gonna play?"  
  
She almost said yes, but thought about what her brother had told her.  
  
"Umm.... No thanks Race.... I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed. In the morning, I'm going to go see Spot."  
  
"Awlright den.... Gnite Angel."  
  
He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and went downstairs.  
  
After she got out of the shower, she decided that she would only live once and got her clothes on. When she got downstairs, a large group of the newsies was kneeling on the floor in square. She walked over to Race and tapped his shoulder with her hand. She then took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a drag. Surprisingly , she didn't cough.  
  
"I changed my mind, besides, a girl can only live once can't she?" "Race, will you show me how to play poker?"  
  
"Yeah, I will Angel." "Ya want anything to drink?"  
  
"Drink?" Angel thought "It has to be something with alcohol in it."  
  
"Do they have any beer in this joint?"  
  
"Yeah, we do.... Mush get the lady a drink!"  
  
"Sure Race."  
  
That night, Angel had over a million cigarettes and was completely drunk.  
  
"You know Race, its soooo amazing that you can drink, smoke, and play poker at the same time!"  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing alright."  
  
"You know Race, we both have acted un....Un.... Unruly....no....un....unserious....no....un....un....uncompetitive!! You should be assshames....assshumed....ass....oh the hell with it.... I do believe I'm three sheets to the wind!"  
  
"Ya got dat damn right Angel!" "Cmon, it's time ta go sleep it off."  
  
"Ok!!!!"  
  
As they walked upstairs, Angel passed out and before Racetrack could catch her, she fell head first down the stairs. When he got to the bottom to see if she was ok, Jack stopped and looked down the stairs.  
  
"Geeze Race, were you tryin' ta kill er' by pushing here from da top of the steps?!?!"  
  
"Hell No, Jack!!!!" "When we were going upstairs, she passed out and fell down here by herself!"  
  
"Oh ok, I thought you tried ta kill er'!"  
  
Seeing that she was ok, he picked her up and carried her into the bunkroom. He laid her down on his bed and pulled the blankets over her. He kissed her forehead lightly and said, "Gnite, I love ya Angel." Very faintly she said back, "I love you too, Race." 


	3. A Day full of Surprises!

Chapter 3  
  
At 6:30 the next morning, Race came into the bunkroom and shook Angel's shoulder.  
  
"Angel!" "Angel!" "Cmon Angel, wake up!" "We gots papes ta sell!"  
  
She opened her eyes, sat up, and looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh hell no, Race!" "Don't expect me to be getting up this early EVERY morning!"  
  
"Well, if ya want to get paid, you gots ta get up eoileir!  
  
"Ok fine, I'm up!"  
  
"Do you need ta have someone show you da ropes, or not?"  
  
"That's ok Race, I'll be fine."  
  
She started the day off easy and only bought 20. To her surprise, she sold every one of them! Now it was to Brooklyn to see Spot.  
  
When she arrived in Brooklyn, she didn't think it looked much different that Manhattan. Now.... Where again did he say that he wanted to meet her? Oh yes, at the docks.  
  
When she got down to the docks, two men came infront of her.  
  
"What are you doin' down ere', goil?"  
  
"Yeah, goils ain't allowed down here."  
  
"Well I...."  
  
"I'se don't care if you are Queen of England, you ain't allowed ere'!"  
  
The, Spot walked up behind the first guy and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Sappy, this goil is a friend of mine and she is, from now on, always allowed in me territry."  
  
"Alright Spot, if it's ok with you."  
  
He looked at Angel and smiled. "Of course it's ok wit me!"  
  
Angel Blushed  
  
"So, did ja get all settled in?"  
  
"Pretty much.... And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night, I got drunk, I smoked, and I gambled!"  
  
"Are those bad things?"  
  
"According to my family, they are!" "And you know what Race told me this morning?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night, when I was drunk, Race told me that I had to go sleep it off." "And when I was walking up the stairs, I passed out, and fell down the steps head first!"  
  
"Geeze, yer a wild woman!" "Did ja get hoit at all?"  
  
"No, but I got a bad headache this morning!"  
  
"I'm sure ya did!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You know what I wanna do?!"  
  
"What, Spot?"  
  
"I wanna go swimmin'!"  
  
"It sounds like fun!"  
  
"Cmon!"  
  
He took his cane and sling shot off his pants and took his shirt off. Then, he popped of his shoes. All angel took off were her shoes. Spot was the first one to jump in, while Angel followed. As soon as she jumped in the water, she let out a scream. When Spot resurfaced, Angel was no where to be found. Spot was frantic.... She must've not known how to swim! He kept on going underwater, but didn't see her anywhere. When he came up out of the water, there she was, sitting up on the dock. Spot climbed the rope ladder and sat down beside her.  
  
"Oh god.... I thought I lost ya!"  
  
"I'm sorry Spot, but it was fun watching you look for me!"  
  
Spot shot her and evil look, but then smiled.  
  
"Cmon, now that I know ya won't drown, let's go back in da water!"  
  
"Hell No, Spot Conlon!" "That water is freezing!" "That's the reason I came out in the first place!"  
  
"Oh ok, I won't either then."  
  
Spot then noticed that she had goose bumps and was shivering.  
  
"Are ya cold?"  
  
"Yeah, freezing to be exact!"  
  
"Ere', does this help?" he said as he put his arms around her.  
  
Angel felt her heart melt! That was the sweetest thing he's ever done for her! She was warm, now! Actually, sweating! She put her head on his shoulder and softly said, "Yeah it helps!"  
  
"Good, wouldn't want you ta die from hypothermia or someptin' like dat!"  
  
Angel looked deep into his beautiful blue-gray eyes. There was something about them that just made you want to die!  
  
Spot's POV  
  
"I wanna kiss er' real bad! I don't know if I'd be moovin' too fast with er', though! God, she is beautiful! She's just like a sparklin' diamond shinin' into me. God, how I wanna kiss er!"  
  
End of Spot's POV  
  
Angel lifted her head off Spot's shoulder and looked at his with a smile on her face.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you.... For everything!"  
  
Then to his surprise, she kissed him! A kiss which he gladly returned. Angel's arms went around his neck and his arms to her waist. When they broke the kiss, she hugged him tightly.  
  
As she hugged him, he felt a strange feeling come over him. Could he be falling in love with Angel? Yes, he was!  
  
Angel's POV  
  
"Did I just kiss him? Yeah.... I think I did! Man, I don't ever want to stop hugging him! Oh, did I just think that? Oh man! I think I am falling for him!"  
  
End of Angel's POV  
  
"Cmon Angel, we better get ya back to the lodgin' house, or Race will ave' a fit!"  
  
"You're right.... We better go."  
  
When they got to the Brooklyn Bridge, Angel stopped.  
  
"Cmon Angel, if we don't get goin', we'll never get there before dark!"  
  
"I always wanted to be carried across a bridge, ever since I was little."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.... Oh well.... Let's go."  
  
Just as she started walking, Spot came up behind her and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Spot, what are you doing?!"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doin'?" "I'm carrying you!"  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"Only fer you, Angel!"  
  
She looked at him with wide eyes and smiled. Then, he leaned down and kissed her while she was still in his arms.  
  
When they got to the end of the bridge, he put her down gently. Then, kissed her lightly.  
  
"I had a real good time today, Spot!"  
  
"I could only say the same, Angel!"  
  
"I'll come to Manhattan tomorrow and see you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"That sounds good, but I'll be lonely until then!"  
  
Spot laughed and kissed her.  
  
'I'll come and sell with ya, and den tomorrah night we'll go to Medda's party at Irving Hall." "How's that sound?"  
  
"Fantastic!"  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrah then?"  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
He hugged her and gave her a kiss. She then headed back to the lodging house. 


	4. A Sign

Chapter 4  
  
When she came back to the lodging house, she went inside to see Race by the steps. She was too swept over Spot, she didn't even notice him or say anything. Then, to wake her up, she ran into the wall.  
  
"Geeze, what did he do to ya?!"  
  
"Oh Race.... He kissed me!"  
  
"That's exactly what happened to da last one!"  
  
"Race!"  
  
He Laughed  
  
"Oh Race, what am I going to do!"  
  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"I think I'm falling for him, that's what's wrong!"  
  
"I don't see anythin' WRONG about that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Spot is a good guy."  
  
"You're right Race, thank you."  
  
She went up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Everythin' will be ok if you really, truly, like him Angel."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Thank you, Race!"  
  
That night, she lay there in a daze, thinking about tomorrow, Spot, and her family. Mainly, Spot. "Dose he like me like I like him?" "Only time will tell."  
  
The Next morning, Angel felt someone kiss her forehead. Thinking it was Racetrack, she rolled over to the other side of the bed. Then, he tapped her on her shoulder three times. She finally rolled over, opened her eyes, and said, "Race, I want to sleep in today!" When she rolled back over, she realized that wasn't Racetrack!  
  
"I didn't know my name was Race, now!"  
  
"It must be!" "I'm sorry about that!"  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Ok.... Goodnight!"  
  
"I don't think so Angel, me and you are selling taday, remembah?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right."  
  
"So, now will ya get up?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"What, are you going to make me?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
With that, he picked her up out of her bed. Smiling, he kissed her.  
  
"Well.... You made me!"  
  
"Yep, now go get ready, we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Alright"  
  
In the bathroom, while she was getting ready, Angel felt a strong thrust of pain come over her body. When it ended, she thought to herself, "Must be cramps."  
  
'Are ya ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
When they were out and about, selling their papers, Spot stopped Angel.  
  
"What is it, Spot?"  
  
"Lookin' at cha, I jist realized somethin'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This" he said while leaning in and kissing her.  
  
"Angel, I've nevah been wit a goil that makes me as happy as when I'm with you."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Spot?"  
  
"I'm sayin' dat.... I love ya, Angel."  
  
Angel smiled and her eyes filled with tears. She slowly turned and gave him a hug. "I love you too.... Spot." She whispered.  
  
"Ya do?!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
With that, while still hugging her, he started to spin her around in circles.  
  
"Music boxes have within Melodies they carry with them. Once they open, music fills the air.  
  
Every Person you have known Has a song of their own, Once they open up you'll hear what's there.  
  
It's not easy You must listen With your hear for what lies hidden.  
  
There was a melody Locked deep inside of me, But now it's free It found a place embraced by harmony, sweet harmony.  
  
Love more than anything Teaches our hearts to sing. Only love can brake the spell, Now I know very well The love within myself."  
  
When he put her down, she was smiling, which made her even more beautiful.  
  
"I better go get ready for tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I'll see you tonight, Spot."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
He kissed her goodbye and headed back to Brooklyn.  
  
When she got back to the lodging house, she searched for a dress. She found the right one. It was one that belonged to her sister. It was the color of a red rose, silk, and had medium width straps. As she put on her make up, she couldn't help but smile! 


	5. The Date

Chapter 4  
  
When she came back to the lodging house, she went inside to see Race by the steps. She was too swept over Spot, she didn't even notice him or say anything. Then, to wake her up, she ran into the wall.  
  
"Geeze, what did he do to ya?!"  
  
"Oh Race.... He kissed me!"  
  
"That's exactly what happened to da last one!"  
  
"Race!"  
  
He Laughed  
  
"Oh Race, what am I going to do!"  
  
"Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"I think I'm falling for him, that's what's wrong!"  
  
"I don't see anythin' WRONG about that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Spot is a good guy."  
  
"You're right Race, thank you."  
  
She went up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Everythin' will be ok if you really, truly, like him Angel."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Thank you, Race!"  
  
That night, she lay there in a daze, thinking about tomorrow, Spot, and her family. Mainly, Spot. "Dose he like me like I like him?" "Only time will tell."  
  
The Next morning, Angel felt someone kiss her forehead. Thinking it was Racetrack, she rolled over to the other side of the bed. Then, he tapped her on her shoulder three times. She finally rolled over, opened her eyes, and said, "Race, I want to sleep in today!" When she rolled back over, she realized that wasn't Racetrack!  
  
"I didn't know my name was Race, now!"  
  
"It must be!" "I'm sorry about that!"  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Ok.... Goodnight!"  
  
"I don't think so Angel, me and you are selling taday, remembah?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right."  
  
"So, now will ya get up?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"What, are you going to make me?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
With that, he picked her up out of her bed. Smiling, he kissed her.  
  
"Well.... You made me!"  
  
"Yep, now go get ready, we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Alright"  
  
In the bathroom, while she was getting ready, Angel felt a strong thrust of pain come over her body. When it ended, she thought to herself, "Must be cramps."  
  
'Are ya ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
When they were out and about, selling their papers, Spot stopped Angel.  
  
"What is it, Spot?"  
  
"Lookin' at cha, I jist realized somethin'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This" he said while leaning in and kissing her.  
  
"Angel, I've nevah been wit a goil that makes me as happy as when I'm with you."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Spot?"  
  
"I'm sayin' dat.... I love ya, Angel."  
  
Angel smiled and her eyes filled with tears. She slowly turned and gave him a hug. "I love you too.... Spot." She whispered.  
  
"Ya do?!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
With that, while still hugging her, he started to spin her around in circles.  
  
"Music boxes have within Melodies they carry with them. Once they open, music fills the air.  
  
Every Person you have known Has a song of their own, Once they open up you'll hear what's there.  
  
It's not easy You must listen With your hear for what lies hidden.  
  
There was a melody Locked deep inside of me, But now it's free It found a place embraced by harmony, sweet harmony.  
  
Love more than anything Teaches our hearts to sing. Only love can brake the spell, Now I know very well The love within myself."  
  
When he put her down, she was smiling, which made her even more beautiful.  
  
"I better go get ready for tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I'll see you tonight, Spot."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
He kissed her goodbye and headed back to Brooklyn.  
  
When she got back to the lodging house, she searched for a dress. She found the right one. It was one that belonged to her sister. It was the color of a red rose, silk, and had medium width straps. As she put on her make up, she couldn't help but smile! 


	6. Unexpected News

Chapter 6  
  
When Angel awoke, she was in Spot's arms. How at home she felt there.  
  
"Gmornin', Angel."  
  
"Good morning, Spot."  
  
"Listen, I hafta go down to the docks taday, you wanna come wit me?"  
  
"Alright, I'll go."  
  
"Then da Brooklyn Boys will get to meet me new goil!"  
  
Angel Blushed  
  
"Hurry up and get ready!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Down at the docks, Angel met practically every Brooklyn Newsie there. Including the second leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, Dice.  
  
"Hey ya Dice, come ovah heah!" Spot yelled.  
  
"What is it, Spot?"  
  
"I want youse to meet me new goil, Angel."  
  
"Pleased ta meet cha, miss!"  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Dice!"  
  
Spot and Angel then went and sat up on his perch and looked across the East River.  
  
"Hey Angel, remembah when we went swimmin'?"  
  
"Yes, very well." "Why do you ask?"  
  
"It just popped in me head, I guess."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, but Bumper interrupted them.  
  
"Spot, Jack's heah."  
  
"Thanks, Bumbah."  
  
Jack appeared on the dock with David and Boots.  
  
"Well if it ain't Jack be Nimble, Jack be Quick!"  
  
"Hi ya Spot.... An' Angel!"  
  
"Jack, I hope Race didn't go ballistic since I didn't come back to lodging house last night!"  
  
"No, he knew you was wit Spot da whole time!"  
  
"Oh good!"  
  
"Spot, me, David, an' Boots are heah as ambastards."  
  
"Ambastards of what?"  
  
"We're goin' on strike, Spot."  
  
"Yeah, Pulitzer raised the pape's price.... 10 cents a hundred!" Boots added.  
  
"Shit, dat means Hearst will go up too!" "SHIT!"  
  
"Why would Hearst?" "Pulitzer is the only one who raised the price!" David said.  
  
"David, when Pulitzer decides ta do something, Hearst usually joins in!"  
  
"Spot, you don't think Harlem or Queens or any other territory will be affected by this jack up, will they?"  
  
"Most likely Angel.... Those guys are all friends of Pulitzer's."  
  
"I spose' we're just gonna have ta woik togethah' on dis strike and get da paper's old price back." Spot exclaimed.  
  
"You're right Spot.... We'se got no other choice!"  
  
When they left, Spot turned to Angel.  
  
"Angel, will ya help me wit dis strike business?"  
  
"Of course I will, Spot!" "Besides, my family in the past was very political!" "Spot, I'll be right there by your side till' I die." "Even after that."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. After they broke he said, "I know you'll be."  
  
-- How'd you guys like it??? That's all I have up for now.... But I'm workin' on finishing it by the end of this month. To all you who reviewed my story.... Lot's a' love out ta you guys!!!!! Thanks!!!!! –Evil Goil ;) -- 


	7. A Fun Day

Chapter 7  
  
In the next couple of weeks, Angel decided to move in to the Brooklyn Lodging House with Spot. While she was packing her things, Racetrack came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Now, you gotta come back and visit us as soon as ya can, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry Race, with this strike going on, we'll see a lot of eachother!"  
  
"Yeah, yer right about that!"  
  
Racetrack grabbed Angel and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh Race, it's almost feels like I don't want to leave!"  
  
"Yeah, but yer life is goin' in da right direction, Angel."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yea, it is."  
  
"I love you, Race."  
  
"I love ya too, Angel."  
  
When Angel was walking to Brooklyn, Specs came running to her from behind. His face was a pale as a ghost and he was breathing hard.  
  
"Specs, what is it?"  
  
"It was bad, Angel!"  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"Well, when da Circulation Bell rang, we decided ta go in and have some fun. We had a blast! We trough tomatoes at Oscah, Morris, and Weasel, and we tipped da paper wagon ovah! Dere was papes everywhere!"  
  
"And you're telling me that's bad?"  
  
"I ain't finished! When we was havin' fun, Weasel decided ta call da Bulls on us. When day came, we all ran out a dere. But Crutchy.... He got trapped."  
  
"Oh no.... What did they do to him?!"  
  
"Oscah and Morris took im' to da refuge."  
  
"Oh No!" "I got to hurry up and go tell Spot!" "Thanks, Specs!"  
  
Angel flew through the door of the Brooklyn Lodging House, dropped her things, and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Angel, what are you doin heah?" Dice asked.  
  
"No time to explain, where's Spot?"  
  
"Up in his room."  
  
"Thanks, Dice."  
  
She flung the door open to the bunkroom and yelled, "Spot!"  
  
"What is it, Angel?" he asked coming out of his room.  
  
"Oh Spot, Crutchy is in the refuge!"  
  
"What?" "How did dat happen!"  
  
"When the newsies were having fun throwing papers everywhere, Weasel called the Bulls on them. All of them fled, but Crutchy got caught. Specs said that Oscar and Morris took him to the refuge."  
  
"Shit!" "Gaul.... Oscar, Morris and Weasel are such bastards!"  
  
"Oh Spot, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do!"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her while putting his hands on her waist.  
  
"Actually, you "showed" me what you were going to do.... You didn't "tell" me."  
  
"Yer smart!"  
  
"So.... Yer cute!" she said mimicking his Brooklyn accent.  
  
"Why thank ya!"  
  
Angel smiled and said, "Turn around, Spot."  
  
"What are ya gonna do?"  
  
"Just turn around."  
  
When he turned around, Angel jumped on his back.  
  
"What do ya think you're doin, Angel?"  
  
"I want a ride!"  
  
"Oh ya do?" "Well, I should warn ya...."  
  
"Warn me what?"  
  
"I'm wild!"  
  
When he said that, he started spinning himself and her around in circles. She screamed, but then started to laugh. When he stopped spinning her around, he flew out the door sideways, and then started to spin her around in the hallway. When he stopped, he flew down the stairs, and started to spin her around again. Then, he flew back up the stairs and back in the bunkroom. He spun her around once more and then let her down slowly.  
  
When she started to walk, she fell backwards and into Spot's arms.  
  
"That was fun!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, but I got you dizzy in da process!"  
  
"So?!" "Can we do it again?"  
  
"No, you'd probably pass out!"  
  
"Would not!"  
  
"Would too!"  
  
"Would not!"  
  
"WOULD TOO!"  
  
"Cmon, do ya think you can stand up by yerself now?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Listen, tomarrah I'm gonna go on a campaign like thing."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm gonna go around and get people to join up wid us."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"Well, we get a bunch of people in one big group and we tell em' dat we need dere support an' everythin'."  
  
"And if the crowd cheers when you say something, that's a good sign, right?"  
  
"Yep, exactly!"  
  
"I probably can't come, can I?"  
  
"Are you kiddin' me?" "You'll be dere wit me so da people of New York City can see dat I'se not lyin."  
  
"Good reason for inviting me to come!"  
  
"I'se just kiddin, without you, I wouldn't ave' da guts ta speak infront of that many people!"  
  
"To think that a man, as famous as you are, could love a poor little nothing like me!" "It's happened at last, I'm starting to get started!" "I'm moving in with my man!"  
  
Spot laughed. "Dat's right, but yer not a poor little nothing!" "You're Angel Conlon, da goil of da most famous newsie in New York City!"  
  
Angel laughed for a split second but then put on a straight face.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you just call me Angel Conlon?"  
  
"Yea, you don't mind if I tell da people that's yer name, do ya?"  
  
"No, I'd be proud to have that as my last name!" "It'll sound like we're married, though!"  
  
"Dat's da whole point!"  
  
Angel got up and sat in Spot's lap. He turned her around and took her in his arms.  
  
"I love ya, Angel."  
  
"I love you too, Spot." 


	8. Campaigning

Chapter 8  
  
The next day, Spot came in and sat on Angel's bed. She looked so peaceful, he almost didn't want to wake her up! He then leaned down and kissed her softly. She opened her eyes slowly and then smiled.  
  
"That's a nice way to wake a person up!"  
  
"Really?" "If that's what it takes ta get cha up every mornin', I'll do it every day."  
  
"That'd be nice!"  
  
Angel sat up in her bed and put her head on his shoulder drowsily. He then put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Oh Spot, does this moment really have to end?" "Cause I don't want it too."  
  
"We's could stay heah all day."  
  
"No Spot, we have to go around and tell people that we're on strike." "Without the love and trust of your people, you're better off dead!"  
  
"Yer right, Angel."  
  
"Cmon Spot, you better get ready!"  
  
To start off a day of great campaigning, they decided to speak in their own territory first. The Manhattan Newsies helped a lot for getting people to come and listen to Spot speak. Angel was amazed at how many people came! Over a hundred people showed up! At first Spot was a little rusty at speaking in public, but he got the hang of it eventually. Angel spoke a lot to the people, too. She was almost as good as him!  
  
When they got done speaking in Brooklyn, the crowd cheered! Angel looked at Spot and remembered what she asked him.  
  
"And if the crowd cheers when you say something, that's a good sign, right?"  
  
Thinking about that line just made her want to smile!  
  
The whole day, they traveled from territory to territory, speaking infront of millions and millions of people. And the best part about it was that not a crowd they spoke to didn't cheer! They all must have gotten the same idea about the strike.  
  
After speaking to five or six territories, their day of campaigning was over. Spot and Angel were exhausted! On the way back to Brooklyn, Spot lit a cigarette and looked down at Angel, who looked so tired she could go to sleep and not wake up for months!  
  
"Ya tired?"  
  
"No...." she said with a long yawn.  
  
"Cmere."  
  
She did as she was told, and was soon picked up by two strong arms.  
  
"I'se don't want cha ta walk dis far back ta Brooklyn, bein' as tired as ya are!"  
  
"Thanks, Spot."  
  
When they got back to the lodging house and walked in, Dice noticed Spot carrying Angel in, sleeping in his arms.  
  
"Long day, Spot?"  
  
"Ugh.... You'se have NO idea!"  
  
Dice laughed.  
  
Spot walked up the stairs and into the bunkroom. When he laid her down on her bed she said softly, "No Spot, take me to your room."  
  
Spot smiled and picked her up again. He carried her into his room and laid her down on his bed. She rolled over to one side. She put one arm under the pillow and put her other arm on her side. Spot got in the bed and pulled the blankets over both of them. He then put his one arm under the pillow and held Angel's hand lightly. His other arm went on top of the one on her side.  
  
He stayed awake and with every breath he took in, he could smell the scent of peaches from her hair. Holding her hand, he noticed that there wasn't a ring on her finger. There should be. He thought it through carefully, but would have to wait until morning to ask her. He loved her with all his heart and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. 


	9. The Proposal

Chapter 9  
  
In the morning, while Angel was still asleep, Spot opened one of the drawers of his dresser. He pulled out a small ring from a box. He took in a breath and put the ring in his pocket. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He kissed Angel very lightly and watched her wake up.  
  
"A great start to a great day!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be great!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Angel, I was thinkin' bout' dis last night and decided it was a good idea ta ask."  
  
With that, he placed the ring on her finger. A perfect fit!  
  
"Angel, I love ya so much, will ya marry me?"  
  
Angel's eyes got so big that they could explode. They were also filling up with tears which she gladly let fall down her cheeks. Soon a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Yes!" "Yes, I will!"  
  
"Ya will?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
He pulled her into a long hug, and kissed her when they broke. Angel looked at the ring on her finger. It was full of diamonds and had a ruby in the middle of it. It was beautiful!  
  
"Dat ring was me mudda's." "She said before she died ta put it on the finger of da goil I loved.... And yer da one."  
  
"I'll be honored to wear it."  
  
"Oh Spot, I can't wait for you to meet my family!" "My brother will love you!"  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
"Not like that.... You silly boy!"  
  
"Yeah I know.... I'se just kiddin." "What's yer brother's name again?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Yeah.... Dat's right."  
  
"So, how many more campaigns do we have to go on?"  
  
"At least another days woik."  
  
"Oh.... Guess what I'm gonna do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna talk to Medda to see if we could use Irving Hall for one night."  
  
"What would we use it fer?"  
  
"For a rally." "See.... All the newsies get together and we speak to them and have fun and stuff like that."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"That way my parents can meet you and go to rally."  
  
"I can't wait to tell Race that I'm getting married!"  
  
"Yeah.... Betcha he'll be surprised!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well.... I better go get ready." "Gotta go tell Race the big news!"  
  
"Alright.... I'll be down at the docks if you need me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I love ya."  
  
"Love you too.... Spot!"  
  
"Bye." 


	10. The Engagement Party

Chapter 10  
  
When Angel arrived at the Manhattan Lodging House, Jack was talking with Mush in the hall by Kloppman's office.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hey Mush, hey Jack."  
  
Mush ran up to her and hugged her. Jack did the same.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Race?"  
  
"He went to the tracks wit Snoody an' Pie Eatah." Mush said.  
  
"Yeah, but dey should be back soon, though."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Then, Specs came out of the bathroom with a mini cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Hey ya, Sophie!"  
  
"Specs, dis ain't Sophie, dis is Angel!" Mush said with a grin.  
  
"Oh.... Hi."  
  
Then he walked back up the steps.  
  
"Sorry Angel, he's getting' ovah his hang ovah from last night!"  
  
"Yeah, if that was me, I'd be calling you Santa!"  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
Then, the door opened and Race, Snoody, and Pie Eater came in with happy faces.  
  
"Angel!" he said hugging her.  
  
"It's good to see you, Race!"  
  
"Man, yer a site fer soar eyes!"  
  
"Race, I have some very exiting news to tell you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'M ENGADGED!" she said showing him the ring.  
  
Everyone's eyes put on the "O MY GOD!" look as they all congregated around Angel to congratulate her.  
  
"Oh Race, Spot said he wanted you to be his best man."  
  
"Ok.... WOW!" "Angel's getting hitched!"  
  
Angel laughed and showed them the ring.  
  
"Whoa.... Are dese real?!"  
  
"Yes, the ruby is too."  
  
"How did Spot afford to buy dis?"  
  
"He didn't but it, it was his mother's."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I bet that's real gold, too!"  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Well, dis calls fer a celebration!" "Snoody, go get Spot, tanite we're gonna have us a party!"  
  
"But Race...."  
  
"No buts Angel.... We'se gonna throw you guys a party tanite!"  
  
"Oh fine!"  
  
When Spot arrived, Angel greeted him with a kiss. She also gave Snoody a hug.  
  
Throughout the night, all of the newsies congratulated Spot and Angel. They also played poker and blackjack, drank, and kept trying to get Angel and Spot to kiss. They succeeded many times!  
  
"Hey Race, you got a match?" Angel asked.  
  
"Fer what?" "Are ya lightin' a candle or somethin'?"  
  
"I'm havin' a cigarette If that's ok with you!"  
  
"Atta goil, Angel!"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll have a drink, too!"  
  
"Commin' right up!"  
  
So.... Are ya havin' a good time Angel?"  
  
"Yeah.... I am Spot."  
  
Spot and Angel then went over and joined in the Poker game. 


	11. Wedding Day and Making Plans

Chapter 11

In the next couple of weeks, Spot got to meet Angel's family. They really liked him and thought that he was the right guy for Angel. And before they knew it, the wedding day arrived. It wasn't going to be a huge wedding, but it wasn't going to be small either! All the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies came, and some from Queens and the Bronx. Angel's family couldn't believe she'd made so many friends!

In Angel's dressing room, her mother helped put on her dress, do her hair, and her make up. When they got done, Angel's mom gave her a hug and walked out the door. Angel walked up to the mirror and looked at herself. _"Wow, it's really happening!" _she thought.

Outside the door of the sanctuary of the church, Angel took her father's arm and straightened out the ruffles on her dress. She took in a deep breath and the doors opened. When they reached the front of the church, Angel gave her father a kiss on the cheek. She then took Spot's arm.

In a few more minutes, they walked back down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Spot Conlon. Spot looked at her and drew out a breath. "Angel, we did it!"

"I know…. I love you."

"I love ya too, Angel."

The Next Day

When it was time for Angel's parents to leave, they went down to the train station together.

"Angel, I wish we could stay for the rally, but we need to get back home."

"I know mamma." "I'll see you again soon, though!"

"Yes, make that very soon!"

Angel smiled and gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, mamma."

"I love you too, Angel."

She got on the train and Angel said goodbye to the rest of her family except Michael.

"Michael, I'm afraid I disobeyed you."

"Why?"

"Well…. I drank, I smoked, AND I played poker!" "I'm so sorry, Michael!"

Michael then turned to Angel and took something out of his pocket. Angel leaned over his shoulder and saw a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"You idiot!" She said hitting him on the shoulder.

He laughed and hugged her. Then, he got on the train. Angel watched as the train pulled out of the station, and then left to go back to Brooklyn.

When she got back, Spot was standing by the stairs. Now wearing a ring on his left hand.

Angel smiled and said, "Hi, I'm looking for this really cute looking guy that wears a key around his neck, has the hottest blue eyes, and is the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies." "Do you know him?"

"Umm…. I think ya came to da right place lady!"

She walked over and hugged him.

"Did yer parents leave town?"

"Yea…. I wish they could've stayed for the rally!"

"Did ja talk ta Medda about that yet?"

"No, I was planing on asking her today."

"Oh…. I guess I'll have to make up a speech fer it."

"Spot, you don't need to make up a speech!"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Spot, you have to speak what's in your heart, not in your mind."

"Oh, ya wanna know what my heart says?"

He leaned over and kissed her. This kiss was a little longer than the rest.

"My heart says dat I love ya, Angel."

"Aww…. That's cute Spot!"

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"You'se better get goin if yer gonna go ta Manhattan and get back before dark!"

"Yes, you're right, I better get going."

She gave him a quick kiss and left.

When she walked in the door to Medda's, Medda greeted her with a hug.

"Oh Angel, how are you!" "It's been a while since I've seen you!"

"Yes, we've been really busy with this strike going on."

"I heard you got married!"

"Yeah, yesterday."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I missed it!" "I had rehearsals for tonight's show."

"I understand."

"So, is there anything that you wanted to see me about?"

"Yes, actually there is."

"I'll be glad to help."

"Well, I was going to ask if we could use Irving Hall tomorrow night for a rally."

"Like a strike rally?"

"Yea, exactly!"

"Yes, it's ok with me."

"Yea, because I thought that we could speak about the strike and have fun watching you all in one night!"

"Yes, it's a very good idea!"

"Thank you very much, Medda!"

"You're welcome, dear."

She gave her a hug and left to go back to the lodging house.

On her way back, she was stopped by Oscar Delancy.

"I'se hoid dat you got married ta Spot Conlon, Angel."

"Yeah I did, you got a problem with that?"

"No, but dat don't mean dat we can't have an fun tanite!"

"Oscar, you may make whores out of other girls, but you will never make a whore out of me!"

Oscar gave her an evil look and kept on walking. Angel smiled and did the same.


	12. The Rally

Chapter 12

The next day, Angel was busy making preparations for the rally. She had Tripper, one of the Brooklyn Newsies, go around and tell all the other newsies about the rally. Angel was on the second floor bunkroom when she heard someone keep saying "GUALL DAMNITT!" She was almost positive it was Spot, so she went upstairs to investigate. When she walked into Spot's room, he was standing infront of the mirror.

"What's the matter, Spot?"

"Ugh, it's this one piece of hair, it won't stay down!"

"I have a solution."

She went in one of her suitcases and pulled out a green bottle. She squirted the liquid into her hands and rubbed it in his hair.

"Wow, that stuff works!" "What is it?"

"Hair glue, I use it all the time!"

"It comes out, right?"

"Yes it comes out!" "You just have to scrub your hair harder than usual."

"Oh, ok." "So, are ya nervous about tanite?"

"Not at all, you?"

"A little"

"I guess I am a little, too."

Spot laughed and pulled his suspenders over his shoulders.

That night, Irving Hall was PACKED! Newsies from all over New York City came to the rally. But Race, Specs, Dice, Snoody, and Jack all front seats since they were all friends of Angel's and Spot's. It's amazing how one…. Well two voices could have got the attention of all these people! Spot interrupted Angel while she was thinking with a kiss. Then, she turned to him and held his hand.

"Are you ready fer this?"

"Pulitzer may have power in his brain, but we have it in our hearts."

Spot smiled and put his hand on her shoulder as she turned to look out the curtain.

"Now Spot, remember what I told you." "Speak with your heart, not with your mind."

"I will, I promise."

She gave him a hug and walked over to the opening of the curtain. A man then went out to center stage and signaled the crowd to be quiet. He then spoke loudly infront of them.

"New York Cities Newsies, your strike leader, Spot Conlon!"

Spot took in a breath and walked on stage. He shook the man's hand and turned to face the newsies. As he turned, the crowd kept cheering louder and louder. They finally stopped when he put his arm in the air.

"New York Newsies, we are all workers now! Fightin' against our enemies, reaching foah our common goals! Our independence, our dignity, our pride! Let da woild know that our strike is awakening! And that it's heart beats in da humble bodies of Spot Conlon, and his wife, the foist lady of Brooklyn, Angel Conlon!"

The crowd exploded! It was hard to hear anything anymore! Angel then walked on stage. Spot took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and walked up to where Spot was standing.

"I am only a simple woman, who lives to serve Conlon in his noble crusade to help his people! I was once as you are now, and I promise you this: we will take the riches from our enemies! Only for you, for all of you! And one day, you too will inherit these treasures! When they fire those cannons, when the crowds sing of glory, it is not just for Conlon, but for all of us! FOR ALL OF US!!!! Have I said too much, there's nothing more I can think of to say to you. But all you have to do…. Is look at me to know…. That every word is true!!!!

Once again, the crowd roared. This time, they stood up and cheered. Angel walked over to Spot and put her arm around his waist. He did the same and kissed her on the forehead.

Angel leaned over to Spot and said, "You did it!"

He smiled and said, "No, we did it!"


	13. Court and an Accident

Chapter 13

When Angel and Spot got back to the Brooklyn Lodging House from the rally, Spot was busy talking to Sappy about the rally while Angel went upstairs. She worked her way around all the beds and crawled out the window to the fire escape. She looked down the road, then up at the sky. It was a pinkish color with a bunch of beautiful clouds. She then snapped out of her day dreaming when she heard someone yelling "ANGEL!" Boots then came running in and Angel jumped back inside.

"Boots, calm down!" "What's wrong?"

Spot walked in, while Boots tried to catch his breath so he could speak.

"Geese Boots, what you all woiked up foah?"

"Ok….after you left to go back here…. Snyder and da Bulls showed up…. And…. Dey arrested Jack…. And now he's in da refuge."

"Oh my god Spot, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Angel, but I do know dis: da only lesson we learned heah is dat no mattah how many times Pulitzer will try to make us give up, we nevah do and nevah will!"

"Dat's true, Spot." Boots announced.

"When do dey sentence im', Boots?"

"Tomorrow, and we all gotta show up cause the judge is gonna give us punishments too."

"What happens if we don't?" Angel asked.

"Den da Bulls will find ya an' drag ya ta court." "It's just easier ta go and get it ovahwith."

"Yea, and besides, if I don't show up, Jack won't have no friends there ta stick up foah him."

"Yeah, I'll go to Spot."

"Awlright Angel…. Den after I'll take ya out foah dinner."

Angel blushed, but then smiled.

The next day in court, Spot, Race, Mush, Kid Blink, Snoody, Skittery, Bumletts, and Angel all stood around the judge's podium.

"I would assume that none of you are represented by council."

No one spoke up

"Good, that will move things along considerably!"

"Hey yer honor, I object!" Spot spoke up.

"Spot, what are you doing!" Angel whispered.

"On what grounds?" the judge asked.

"On the grounds of Brooklyn, yer honor."

Everyone around Spot started to laugh, but Angel glared at him.

"I fine each of you five dollars, or two weeks confinement in the house of refuge." The judge pronounced.

Spot's eyes got as big as a nickel and everyone else around him just stood in shock.

"We ain't got five bucks, we don't even got five cents!" Racetrack announced.

"Yer honor, I'll pay the fines, ALL of them." Angel spoke up.

All the boys looked at her in amazement…. Especially Spot.

Through the court period, Jack was convicted, and sent back to the refuge until the age of 21. David and the Manhattan Newsies then went to Tibby's and talked things over with Denton. Spot and Angel then walked back to Brooklyn to have dinner.

In one of the booths while they were waiting for their food, Spot and Angel played footsie the whole time.

"Man, I can't believe Jack got convicted!"

"Yea, I know, it's bad." "Speaking of which, dat took a lot of guts ta stand up and say dat you was gonna pay foah all of us!"

"Yes, I know that all of you wouldn't be able to pay five whole dollars to them, so I offered." "I'm sure mamma and papa will help on the issue too."

Spot then leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

While they were eating, Angel felt a really bad pain in her stomach. It kept on getting worse and worse until she let out a small scream.

"Angel…. What's going on, what's da matter?!"

She looked Spot in the eye and then everything went black.


	14. Bad News

Chapter 14

Angel woke up in the hospital with the doctor standing over her and Spot sitting in a chair next to her. She tried to sit up, but was too weak.

She cleared her throat and spoke: "What happened?" "What's wrong with me?"

Spot just sat there and looked down at the floor.

"I'm ok…. Aren't I?"

"Angel McGill, the cause of your pain and unconsciousness yesterday was from a disease in your ovaries…. Cancer to be exact.

"Oh my god."

"We could have just taken out your ovaries, but the cancer has spread, so there is really no point in doing so now."

"Am I dying?"

"I'm sorry Angel, nut you have only weeks to live now." "I'm truly sorry, I'll leave you two alone now."

By this time, Angel had tears streaming down her face. Spot scooted his chair over so he could sit next to her.

"Your little body is slowly breakin' down, you won't have the sparkle of your fantastic past, if ya climb one more mountain…. It could be yer last."

"I'm not that ill…. Bad moments come…. But they go. Some days are fine, some a little bit harder. But that doesn't mean we should give up our dream…. Have you ever seen me defeated? Don't you forget what I've been through and yet…. I'm still standing."

Spot let one lone tear role down his cheek, but Angel wiped it away with her hand.

"I think I'll wait to tell everyone about this Spot."

"Yea, sniff, that's probably a good idea." "I'll be right heah at yer side Angel, I'll nevah leave you from now on."

"So what happens now?" "Where am I going to?"

"Don't ask anymore, Angel."


	15. Another Accident But handled with a grea...

Chapter 15

A week passed by, and everyone was chanting "No more papes, Stop The World!!!!" outside the circulation office. Standing by Race, Angel watched as the scabs started to come out, ready to sell papes.

"Race…. Hey Race come heah!"

"Cmon Angel, What Spot?"

"Just tell me I'm seein' things, just tell me I'm seein' things!"

Just as he said that, Jack walked out dressed like a scab with newspapers in his hand.

"No, you ain't seein' things, that's Jack!" "What's he doin?"

"He's dressed like a scab!"

"This ain't happenin', what are you doin' Jack?!" Kid Blink yelled.

"Ya bum…. I'll soak ya, YA FAKE!" Racetrack yelled.

"Jack, how could you!" Angel and Mush exclaimed.

"Cmere you dirty rotten scabbah, cmon I'll murder ya, TRAITOR!" Spot yelled as all of us were trying to pull him back.

Weasel, Jack, and the rest of the scabs pushed trough us and got on with their day. We for one were angry and very confused at the same time! All the rest of the newsies went and sat in Central Park while Angel, Spot, and Racetrack stayed behind.

"I can't believe Jack would do something like dis!"

"I know Spot, but there's nothing we can do to change it now."

"She's got a point, Spot."

Spot went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Whada ya say we go get somethin' ta eat?"

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Racetrack.

"Let's go!"

Angel took Race's arm, and Spot followed close by.

When they were a block away from Tibby's, Angel collapsed. Racetrack leaned over and saw her on the ground.

"Spot!" "Angel's unconscious!"

"Oh my god, we gotta get her to a hospital, NOW!"

"Spot, she's probably just tired from walkin, there's no need to bring her to a hospital!"

"Race, you don't understand, something is really wrong!"

With that, Spot picked her up and carried her towards the hospital.

"Spot, what's the matter with er'?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." "No time now!"

Angel again woke up in a hospital room with the doctor over her and Spot sitting in the chair beside her.

"I'm not dead?" she asked.

"Yes, well, not now you aren't." "I put you on a medicine that helps you, but it won't cure you completely."

"That's ok, thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled, then left the room. Angel then looked over at Spot.

"You're here…. I knew you would be."

"What did I tell ya Angel, I'm gonna always be at cher' side from now on."

"That's why I knew you would be here with me."

Spot hugged her and the door opened. Race took his hat off, walked in, and sat down by her.

"Angel, tell me, what's going on?" "What's wrong?" "Are you ok?"

She paused for a minute, then spoke very clearly and very slowly.

"Race…. This is going to be extremely hard for me to say…. But I can't keep this from you, nor anyone else anymore."

"What?"

"I'm dying…. Race."

Racetrack fell back into his chair. In shock, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"From what?" he asked quietly.

"Ovarian Cancer, Race."

"Oh my god, how long have you got Angel?"

"Weeks, slight chance of a month."

"Oh Angel…. I won't let you go!"

He grabbed her into the biggest hug and started to cry a little.

"Race, listen to me, you will NEVER loose me, because I'll always be right here." She said as she took her finger and put it over his heart.

"Angel…. When are you going to tell everybody else?" Spot asked.

"Right after I get out of here." "Race, would you do me the biggest favor in the world?"

"Anything Angel"

"Go tell everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY, to meet at Irving Hall tomorrow night." "Just tell them that I have a message to give to them."

"I will do just that."


	16. Love and Remembering

Chapter 16

Angel walked out the hospital doors with Spot holding one arm and Racetrack the other. She was still too weak to walk by herself.

"Don't worry Angel, we're gonna get you bettah yet!" Racetrack exclaimed.

"Yea…. We will." Spot agreed.

"You are both so very kind…. But you can't start putting your dreams into reality…. Now can you?"

Race and Spot didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought!" she joked.

As Spot, Angel, and Race approached the Brooklyn Bridge, Race pulled Angel into a big hug.

"I gotta head back to da Lodgin' House, so Spot will be takin' ovah from heah." "If he does anythin' wrong, you tell me an' I'll make sure he'll get a good soakin'!"

"Oh Race!" she said as she hugged him again.

"Don't worry, if anythin' happens Angel, I'll send Sappy out ta get Race for you." Spot inquired.

"Ok Spot."

"I'll see ya tomorrow night Angel."

"Ok Race, sounds good."

Race hugged her once again and quietly whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Race."

Angel then took Spot's arm and they began to walk across the bridge. Spot took two steps and then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I just remembered somethin'!"

"What?"

"Dis" he said as he picked her up and started carrying her across the bridge.

"Oh my god!" she said half crying, half-laughing. "You remembered what I said about being carried across a bridge!"

"Yea, that'll be stuck in me head foah the rest of me life!"

Angel looked at him and gave him a long kiss.

"I love you so much, Spot Conlon!"

"I love you so much too, Angel McGill!"

The next morning, Angel awoke with Spot sleeping right next to her. He looked so cute when he was asleep! Angel's thoughts drifted away from Spot and focused on her family. The only way she could tell them was by writing a letter to them. She would have to, before it was too late to do so. So, she got a pencil and paper, then crying, and wrote the letter.

When she was finished, she went downstairs and made sure it would get sent, so she gave it to Sam Alkin. Sam was the owner of the Brooklyn Newsboy's Lodging House.

When she got back upstairs, Spot was still sleeping. She walked over, lay down beside him, and put her arm around his. He then took her hand and held it softly.

"Good mornin', huney!"

"Good morning Spot, you sure slept in late today!"

"Yea, I don't know why, I must've been really tired!"

Angel didn't reply

"What's wrong, Angel?"

"I had to write mama and papa today, I had to tell them before it was too late to tell them!"

"I understand, but everything is gonna be ok, I promise."

"I know, Spot."


	17. Breaking Down and Breaking it to Everyon...

Chapter 17

As the night went on, Angel was in her room getting ready for her speech at Irving Hall. She put on very little make-up, for she knew it would all smear off from crying. She also put on a very plain dress. She wanted the Newsies to see her as herself, not hidden behind a face full of make-up and a revealing dress. Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Yoah Hubby!" Spot joked.

Angel carefully walked over and opened up the door.

"Oh, so now you got jokes?" she teased.

"Yep!" he said while he kissed her forehead.

"Oh Spot, I don't know how I'm going to be able to break it to them." "They all depend on me and love me so much."

"Yea, it'll be hard, but I will be standing right beside you." "Don't worry Angel, it'll be ok."

'Why are you at my side…. How can I be any use to you now? Give me a chance and I'll let you see how…. Nothing has changed! Deep in my heart, I'm concealing, things that I'm longing to say…. Scared to confess what I'm feeling…. Frightened you'll slip away…. You must love me."

Spot smiled but then frowned as his eyes filled up with tears, while he was trying to hold them in.

"How am I evah gonna let you go Angel?" Spot said as he sat down on his bed. "I can't even go a day without ya!" "How could I spend the rest of me life without ya there?"

"Spot…." Angel said, then pausing.

By the time Spot raised up his head, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Even if you won't see me by your side, I'm there…. And always will be." "Though I know I will miss you very much…."

She paused and started crying too. She then whispered, "Even in heaven."

Spot got up and ran over to her. He grabbed her violently and threw his arms around her, as she did the same.

"Then I'll never forget that you are still by my side…."

He lifted up her head from his shoulder with his hand. He then finished his sentence and said, "My guardian Angel."

She then rested her head on his shoulder again, but this time, brought it down slowly. "I love you," she said with her face buried in his shirt.

When Spot and Angel arrived at Irving Hall, Newsies from all over New York City was there, just like at the last rally. When they walked in, Kid Blink and mush met them by the door.

"Kid!" Angel yelled as she ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Angel!" "It's been so long since we'se seen you!" Blink exclaimed.

"And Mush!" she said turning around and giving Mush a big hug also.

"Oh, I missed you all so much!" "I'm so sorry I didn't come to visit often."

"It's ok Angel…. Come on in…. everybody is waitin' for you'se two!"

Spot looked over and saw that Angel had a big smile on her face. He was glad to see that she was as happy as she was. Spot then took her hand and they both walked backstage.

'You ready?" spot asked.

"It's kind-of just like old times, isn't it?"

"Yea!" he said remembering the rally, "I guess yer right!"

"Well, I'm ready."

"Ok"

Spot then walked onstage and the crowd exploded like usual. He saw Racetrack in the crowd, who was just standing up and clapping, not going wild like the others. He knew that this was going to be very hard for Angel and the rest of the newsies.

"New York Newsies!" "I Give You My Wife, Angel Conlon!" Spot yelled.

The crowd, once again, exploded. They were a little shocked that Angel looked this different and had to be escorted onto the stage. They then realized that something was wrong, and soon the whole room was silent. Angel took a big breath and then began to speak.

"I want to tell the Newsies, of New York City…. I've decided I should decline all the honors and titles you've pressed me to take. For I'm contented…. Let me simply go on as the woman who brings her people…. To the heart of Colon. A few weeks ago, I was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer…. And told that I am no longer going to be alive soon. "But, the truth is, I shall not leave you. Though it may get harder for you to see me…. I'm always here…. And always will be."

She gasped as she fell back a little bit, Spot having to catch her from behind. She took in a deep breath and began to speek again.

"Have I said too much, there's nothing more I can think of to say to you."

She half-smiled but the crowd was still dead silent.

"But all you have to do…. Is look at me to know…. That every word is true."

By the time she was done and looked out at the crowd, she had tears down her face, and so did they.


End file.
